


Good morning, beautiful

by Zandrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You appreciate mornings with Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, beautiful

You roll over, momentarily forgetting there is now an extra person in your queen sized bed once again. You roll all the way over so that your head lands on Steve’s chest, you let out a giggle as he grunts and starts to open his eyes. His arms wrap around your body as you cuddle closer to him.

Almost straight away he is back asleep and you smile to yourself and prop yourself on your elbow to study his face. You gently run your fingers over his light stubble, taking in all the features you’ve missed over the past couple of months.

He had been assigned to a mission someone in Europe that was too dangerous for him to get in more than one phone call to you a month but you had both remained loyal and loving to each other despite being apart for so long.

You slide out of his embrace and decide to go make some breakfast for you both. You’re wearing nothing but his shirt, which nearly reaches your knees and your panties underneath. You turn on some soft music and swing your hips as you quietly dance around the kitchen getting out everything for bacon, eggs and hash browns.

‘Sugar’ by Maroon 5 comes on and you softly sing along to the lyrics, too lost in the song and what you’re doing to realise that Steve is finally awake and watching you from the side of the kitchen. When the chorus comes on you sing a little louder, making Steve’s grin widen. He sees you’re about to turn around so he quickly moved towards you and takes you into his strong arms. You let out a surprised sequel as he chuckles at you. Your arms loop around his neck as his have a gentle grip on your waist.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

He effortlessly spins you around the kitchen to the beat of the music; you both stare into each other’s eyes lovingly the whole time, every now and again giggling. The song finally comes to an end and Steve pulls you close and rests his forehead against yours.

“I’ve missed you so much darling,” he breathes, placing a soft kiss to your cheek before returning back to his original position.

You run your fingers through his hair and whisper, “I missed you too Steve.”

He leans down and places a gentle kiss to your lips, his hands gripping onto you tighter making your shirt inch up your thighs. You pull him closer to you, pouring all your love into the kiss before needing to pull away for air. He smiles and gently runs his hands all over your body making you shiver.

“I love you (Y/N),” he whispers.

“I love you Steve,” you whisper back and he grins and pecks your lips once again.

“I’m making you breakfast,” you say brightly, turning around to start frying the bacon and eggs, and checking on the hash browns in the oven.

He comes up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on top of your head as he sways with you to the next song that comes on, happy to have you in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this :) If you liked it please leave comments or Kudos x


End file.
